


Adventure of a Baby Vampire

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anger Father!Bruce Wayne, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Maybe underage, Sounding, Urination, doctor!Dick Grayson, vampire!!Damian Wayne, warning for safe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian不满足于韦恩古堡的藏书中记载的人类社会，不顾父亲的劝阻只身一人来到布鲁克海文。对血液的饥渴让他始料不及，坚守着父亲的不杀原则他来到一所社区医院寻找血液充饥。只是他不知道，生而为狩猎者的他这次却成了格雷森医生的盘中餐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of a Baby Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> 与yoyo和流流一起开的车~

Damian觉得自己撑不了多久，他又拉了拉兜帽，低头快步穿梭在人群中。霓虹灯闪烁下布鲁克海文街道上满是俊男靓女，温热鲜香的血液气息透过皮肤散发出来。  
“No killing” Damian耳边响起父亲的教诲，此刻他有点后悔自己贸然离开古堡的行为。他快速钻进一条人迹罕至的小巷，远离了嘈杂纷乱。  
“要快些回去。”年幼的吸血鬼只有这一个想法，但缺少食物导致身体机能大大降低。小巷的尽头是一片社区，一间亮着红十字标志建筑吸引了他。那是这个社区的小医院。  
他记得父亲曾经提到过一个叫做血袋的东西，那可以帮助他度过饥渴期。血袋就储存在那个地方，医院。红色，红色，血的腥甜诱惑着Damian。年幼的吸血鬼舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，缓缓走向那栋白色的建筑。  
深夜的医院几乎没有人，冷暗的灯光忽闪忽明，冰冷的玻璃门被一双没有温度的手推开，一个护士准备询问这个穿着黑色连帽衫的孩子，但是她直视到那个孩子苍白的面容上血红而饥渴的眼睛就昏倒在地。  
Damian扶着不锈钢的扶手，变形的镜面反射他渴望血液的瞳孔，他盯着被幻术击倒的女人美味的脖颈，几乎能听见血液流动的声音，“不能……”他默念，他的父亲无数次警告他，不能杀人。年幼的吸血鬼拖着饥肠辘辘的身体，缓缓走向血库的大门。  
整个医院里还有一个值班医生，格雷森医生。此时年轻的医生正准备离开值班室放个风，却看见倒下的同事。  
“有趣。”年轻的医生说道。他悄悄地走进打开的血库大门，一个可爱的小东西做了一件不道德的事，是时候惩罚一下。  
迪克格雷森利落地从药品柜上拿了什么，他慢慢靠近那个明显不是人类的男孩。  
“请问我能帮你做什么吗？”他语气温和地问道，像是问一个迷路的孩子。  
由于饥饿Damian放松了警惕，并未注意到身后有人靠近。血袋就在手上，他马上就能饱餐一顿了。  
“没什么，我可以……”  
Damian刚想回过头故技重施，颈部就传来微弱的刺痛。医生熟练地将硫喷妥钠注射进小吸血鬼体内，看着他在身前倒下。未来得及打开的血袋掉在地上。  
医生看着眼前的吸血鬼小崽子，苍白的脸色在血库幽暗冰冷的寒光中显得格外诱人。他抚摸过被麻醉剂放倒的猎物，手指深入小家伙没有温度的口腔，里面尖尖的牙齿明显没有撕咬血管的锋利感。看来是一个入世不深的小崽子，难怪猎食到血库来了。医生趴在小家伙的身上，像野兽品味上等猎物一样，轻轻舔过非人类少年的脖子，透着吸血鬼苍白的肌肤，一种难以言喻的诱惑力让医生欲望膨胀。看来吸血鬼和猎物的身份对调了，Grayson医生抱起他的小小猎物，用束缚带绑在病床上。眼前的小吸血鬼在饥渴的状态下没有能力与一个精力旺盛的男人硬来，他知道这个小崽子的弱点。医生有些病态地邪笑了，他可以和他的猎物好好玩玩，玩一些他不敢对正常人玩的游戏，毕竟吸血鬼的身体比正常人要坚韧得多。医生解开男孩的衣衫，指尖游走在男孩白皙的胸口，他看见男孩羽扇般的睫毛微微颤抖，一丝带着情欲的呻吟从男孩的声带溢出。那孩子醒了，硫喷妥钠的麻醉期是很短的，而且自己也没有奸尸这样的恶趣味。  
男孩睁开眼睛，因为药物残存的影响不能集中神智，血色的虹膜褪为原本的碧绿色。Grayson医生欣赏着猎物的眼睛，等着男孩反应过来发生了什么。  
“你？！”  
男孩终于意识到了危险，挣扎起来。然而医用束缚带的韧性很强，制住一只吸血鬼崽子不成问题。  
“我还从没见过吸血鬼，只在新闻中看过那么一两次……”  
Grayson医生惊叹道，手从男孩赤裸的脖颈一路摸到小腹，引来男孩的挣扎与颤抖。  
“果然……比人类要强壮呢，这肌肉的线条真让人痴迷。”  
Damian露出尖牙威胁似的嘶叫一声，父亲说的没错，人类太过复杂他还不懂。  
挑衅的举动却引开医生的轻笑。  
“你还是只蝙蝠崽子吧，你的牙可不像咬过人的样子。”  
Dick的手来到男孩胸口，指尖在深色的乳晕边打转。从未被如此对待的Damian感到一股电流沿着脊柱直到小腹，陌生的感觉让他忘了躲避。  
“你饿了吧，血袋里的血是留给病人的，你不能喝。不过……”医生笑着拽了拽白大褂的领口，露出脖颈的一块肌肤。“新鲜的，想喝吗？”  
“可恶……”Damian的喉咙发出饥渴的声音，眼前狡猾的人类不停的诱惑他，那充满血液的脖子让他发疯似的挣扎。但是他脱离不了，他太饥饿，以至于失去了血族的强大力量。  
“忍不住了吧，想咬一口对吧。”医生狡诈地笑了，他的手指解开吸血鬼少年的拉链，握住少年不成熟的器官，有技巧地挑拨。  
仿佛一道电流通过Damian的脑海，他猛地一震，又被束缚带强制性地拉回，虽然他活了百岁，却依然是一个不经人事的处子，那种太过强烈，太过直接的官能刺激让他措手不及。  
“小弟弟，你一定很饿了。”医生的手指抬起男孩的下巴，像弹钢琴一样挑逗男孩敏感的颈部肌肤，“但是天下没有免费的午餐，你必须付出什么。”医生笑了，下面不安分的手开始四处游走，“当然，我不介意血债肉偿。”  
Grayson医生觉得自己走了中头彩的运气。在医学院时他就知道，每个人都或多或少有些难以言说的性癖，只是大部分人都可以用道德和法律约束自己不去犯罪。  
但人类的法律不适用于吸血鬼。Dick得意地想着，起身去把病房角落的不锈钢手推车推到床边。  
“或许该让你尝尝甜头，真是饿坏了就不好了。”  
医生熟练地取出手术刀，用酒精擦拭后划破自己的手指。  
“来，吃饭了baby bat～”  
Damian如闻到奶香的婴儿，本能含住医生的手指吮吸着。Dick借此机会开始抚摸男孩的阴囊，并未遭到阻止。  
感受到血液的腥甜，Damian开始忘情的吮吸，那罪恶的猩红流入他的身体，焕发他的活力。但是美餐很快就结束了，之间的毛细血管里的液体是很有限的。  
Grayson医生拿开他的手指，而Damian还恋恋不舍。吸血鬼男孩想要挽留他的美食，试图用舌头与牙齿抓住腥甜的食物，但是结实的束缚带再次阻止了他。  
“可恶……”男孩咬牙切齿，一脸戾气地盯着医生。  
“好了，baby bat，”医生挑起猎物的欲火，压倒男孩青涩的肉体，“用餐结束了，下面到报答我的时间了。”  
医生像给病人检查身体那样，细致而认真地抚触着吸血男孩的上半身肌肉，极佳的手感让Dick勾起嘴角。  
“喝了很多水啊。”医生在男孩微微鼓起的小腹膀胱处按了按。  
“不……别按。”  
Damian开始后悔他为了缓解对血液的渴求，在路边的售货机买了番茄汁喝。  
“想上厕所吗？”医生不怀好意地又按了按，男孩咬紧下唇，脸涨得通红。  
“让我来帮你。”Grayson医生从不锈钢推车的柜子里取出消毒后独立包装的导尿管，并在软管前端涂抹了甘油。  
Damian好奇地看着医生的动作，直到对方一手扶住他的阴茎，另一手稳稳地将导尿管插入尿道口。  
“不！出去……”  
“别动！”  
Dick熟练地将导尿管插进男孩的膀胱口，男孩的体液瞬间倒流回透明的软管内。  
在Damian的瞠目结舌中，医生用尿样瓶收集好了他接下来的研究样品，而后将剩余的尿液导入病床下的夜壶中。  
“啧，真是不少呢。”  
医生笑着剪短软管，使它只多出尿道2厘米左右，残余的液体打湿了男孩的大腿。  
“不……”Damian闭上眼睛，他不敢去看，也不敢去想，现在发生的事情出乎他的意料。他百年以来的吸血鬼生涯里从未历经如此羞耻之事。  
Grayson医生手指恶意地抚摸上男孩刚排泄后的器官，如同撒旦似的笑了笑，然后拿出了旁边手术台上的医用手套，心情愉悦地在插在男孩尿道口的导管上弹弄了一下。  
即使是轻轻一弹，对于一个处子而言，这欲望是极其强烈的。情不自禁地，男孩尖叫了。但是他意识到他屈服与欲望的同时，又用强烈的自控力把呻吟咽会喉咙。他的父亲总是告诉他，不能屈服，不能认输。他可是韦恩古堡的继承人，怎么能向区区人类折服。  
“哦，”医生的手指巧妙地蹂躏男孩的下体，“挺坚强的嘛。”成年男子伏在男孩身上，在男孩发红的耳畔低语。“让我猜猜你能坚持几秒不哭。”他的手指按住导管，恶意地轻轻向内部挤压。  
“不要！”疼痛瞬间袭击了吸血鬼男孩的神经，那种触电似的感觉挥之不去，生理性泪水不能自己的溢出，湿润了男孩的碧色眼眸。  
男孩对自己的身体感到陌生，疼痛与快感交织在一起要把他逼疯。他的身体渴求着什么，不是鲜血，下体叫嚣着想发泄，却找不到突破口。  
“你对我……呜……做了什么！”  
“我要……啊，咬断你的脖子！”  
Damian胡言乱语着在极小的范围内扭动着身体，从导尿管流出的液体不受控地弄湿了洁白的床单。  
“没被碰过吗，baby bat？我不知道你们吸血鬼还需不需要有性行为。”  
医生笑着抬起男孩的臀部，戴着手套的手指闪烁着甘油的光泽，轻易地滑进男孩的穴口。  
异物进入Damian的后穴，直肠壁细腻敏感的神经第一次感受到入侵。那种不可抗拒的强烈感觉像霸道的侵略者洗劫了男孩的头脑，一种从未有过的快感伴随着疼痛在男孩的意识深处乍现。  
男孩咬住下唇，他不愿意对这个变态的男人吐出屈服的声音，但是他不知道，自己不屈的眼神反而加强了对方的施虐欲。  
暴虐在医生的瞳孔深处绽放，像无尽的地狱火蔓延Grayson医生的胸口，从大脑烧到眼球，沿着神经烧到脊椎，烧过他的每一个骨骼，直到他的心脏。那种让人疯狂的欲望火不休止地蔓延，附着到他的下体，渗透到他的每一个精细胞里，它们发出魔鬼般的呢喃，他们想要进入那个吸血鬼男孩的身体深处。  
在男孩闷哼声中，Grayson医生满意地勾起手指，指肚按压上男孩肠壁上鼓起的前列腺。  
“不知道吸血鬼这里是不是也很敏感。”  
医生自言自语着，指尖微微打转刺激着那腺体。男孩紧咬的唇中发出啜泣声，插着导尿管的下体硬挺起来，颤颤巍巍地却吐不出任何东西。  
“不要……难受……”  
医生却笑得更深了。  
“有实验说，不射精的前列腺高潮让人更加满足，我们不妨试试。”  
不顾男孩的挣扎，医生强硬地攻击男孩身体深处的敏感地带。指尖的甘油润滑了紧致的甬道，但是异物的突袭还是让Damian颤抖。快感与痛感共舞，让他分不清是非，他只能清晰地感受到那个混蛋医生不停进攻的手指，余下的，无论是视觉还的听觉，都变得模糊。  
男孩的嘴边发出呻吟，他连咬住舌头的力气都没有了，带着颤音的稚嫩叫床声极大地刺激了医生的兽欲。他的猎物犹如一只受伤的幼兽，被他一步一步驯化。  
“别急，亲爱的。”医生舔去男孩脸上腥咸的生理性泪水，亲昵地吻过他微微颤抖的额头，嘴唇游走过面部的的每一寸肌肤，最后咬住男孩发烫的耳廓，“现在都受不了，后面你会更难受的。”  
Damian感受到不寻常的地方，一个坚硬的柱状物抵在他的大腿内侧，不停的在敏感的腿中摩擦。即使他不曾有过性经验，但是他也知道那是什么，“不……不要……”他撕心裂肺地挣扎，却又被束缚带一次又一次拖回地狱，“不要，不许那样做……我会杀了你，人渣！”  
Damian第一次尝到这样任人宰割的滋味，他的内心里，一阵阴郁的迷雾围堵了自己孤傲的自尊心，那个混蛋用作弊般的方式，将他的自尊践踏得支离破碎。  
“乖孩子，我们该'打针'了。”  
Dick退出手指，摘掉被濡湿的乳胶手套，指尖没有隔阂地触碰上男孩的穴口，轻轻揉着，像是安抚怕打针的孩子。医生单手撑在年幼吸血鬼的颈侧，另一手解开自己的裤裆，从白大褂下掏出鼓胀的性器官。  
“打开自己，不然吃苦的可是你。”  
在阴茎上涂抹一层甘油后，Dick红得发紫的龟头顶住男孩的入口。  
“不……”Damian的怨言还没有说完，医生粗暴的进攻就把他的声音刺得支离破碎。直接的刺激比之前的任何挑弄都更加可怕，那个无耻之徒的下半身埋Damian的体内，欲求不满地索取性爱的快感。  
“别怕，”医生温柔的拭去男孩脸颊的水渍，不知是汗还是泪，又或者是两者的混合物，冗杂着青涩少年的体味与煽情的血腥，腥甜旖旎的气氛在断断续续的呻吟中渐渐深沉。  
与表面的温柔大相径庭，医生不断律动的下体恶兽一般侵占男孩的身体，肠壁被粗糙的器官摩擦得发痛，然而那诡异的快感却在男孩脑子里挥之不去。  
“你也很舒服啊，”医生吻上男孩的脖子，男孩未成熟的身体让他性质高昂，“你就喜欢这样对吧，被凌辱，被强暴。”  
吸血鬼男孩原本冰冷的身体被情欲染上绯红的色彩，他的泪眼朦胧，情欲迷乱，支支吾吾地发出破碎的呻吟。  
纷繁迷乱中，Damian想到了父亲的警告，想到书卷中对贪婪人类的描述。长年禁足于韦恩古堡的Damian只得与书为伴。读得多了，他发现书与书的内容本身就是矛盾的。有的书歌颂了人类纯洁美好的爱情，而有的又鞭笞人类的贪婪。他想知道，真正的人类是怎样的，他想亲自去看一看。而父亲每每只会摇摇头说“或许我们比他们有更为强壮的体魄，但是，Damian你还不懂，他们害一个人根本用不着吸血。”  
而如今，他明白了。  
Damian隔着泪眼看着在自己身上驰骋的男人，身体自发的快感让他不知该是喜是恶，就像正在侵犯他的人。这个医生有着好听的嗓音，有Damian嗅到过的最甜美的血液气息，却彻彻底底是个潜在恶魔。  
“他会杀了我吗，像书中描写的那样。”Damian心想，或许是被快感的冲刷他并不感到恐惧，只感到失落。看似无尽的生命让他觉得无聊，对人类社会似有若无的憧憬是他的精神支柱。现在这根柱子也倒下了。  
“名字……嗯啊……你的名字是？”  
直到这没来由的问题出口，Damian才发现自己问出来了。他只是想知道这个他唯一接触过的人类的名字而已，这样，他就可以把他跟他在大街上路过的人区别开了。  
“Grayson,Dick Grayson.”医生稳住男孩的唇，含着情欲的话语顺着他们交织的体液进入灵魂深处。  
“哼，真是符合你的为人。”年幼的吸血鬼嘲笑了一下，他已经适应了这种快感，那种痛觉的大爆发后，快感的余韵更加深入骨髓，随着他们交合的肉体，欲望得到完美释放。  
“你看，”医生解开男孩右手的束缚带，他知道对方精疲力尽而无法反抗，他在男孩右手的无名指上落下一个亲昵的湿吻，“你明明很喜欢。”  
Damian确实喜欢这种快感，像Grayson的血液一样让他沉迷。也许就像人类痴迷罂粟的美与毒，Damian在Grayson的情与欲望间越陷越深。  
吸血鬼男孩红着脸不否认医生的话，这是他第一次那么靠近一个人类。被松开的右手应该掐断那男人的脖子，而不是勾住他，邀请他。Damian在心中唾弃着自己，他的年龄比最长寿的人类还要大，却被这不起眼的医生玩弄到丢盔弃甲。  
“Gray……son……”他感受着这个词带出的声带震动，像古老的咒语。  
听到自己的姓氏从年幼吸血鬼的唇间溢出，医生再也忍不住，干脆把对方另一只手也解开，双手掐在男孩的腰上，借着双腿还被分开捆绑的优势猛烈操干起来。  
“Grayson！啊……好，grayson……”  
男孩刚有点清明的神智又被搅乱成一锅粥。  
医生摆动着腰部，双手握住男孩肿胀的阴茎，坏心地抽出导尿管又插入。  
“呜啊啊……别……不可以……”  
来自下体的刺激又痛又爽，Damian不能自己的呻吟，他已经不想再压抑他的欲望，这个男人让他感受到一种超凡脱俗的体验，他沉迷与这种罪恶的性交中，无法自拔。  
“轻一点……痛……”他嘀咕着，肌肉紧致的双腿勾着医生的腰，虽然在表面上拒绝，却在身体上索取。  
Damian搂住医生的脖子，舌尖细细舔过，诱人的血液诱惑他的灵魂，而交合的快感更胜一筹。  
“啊……”他扬起脖颈，闭上眼睛，此刻他只想享受这种奇妙的体验。  
“baby bat，”医生开始加速了，为了安抚他的小崽子，他温柔的抚摸与体贴的亲吻更加频繁，“准备好接受我的全部了吗？”  
他们亲吻在一起，不是强取而是合欢，他们交合的身体里爆发出情欲的种子，而爱的情愫绽放在欲望的土壤中。  
“我想……”Damian舔了舔唇，而Grayson知道他在想什么。  
医生把脖子送到吸血鬼的嘴边，让他吞咽下自己载满情欲因子的血液，小崽子再也离不开这种充满欲望的猩红液体了，那会像罂粟一般让他沉迷到生命的尽头。  
颈部些许的痛感并未让医生感到排斥，相反，年幼吸血鬼对他血液的渴求加重了他的欲望。  
Dick喘息着抱紧男孩，小心但迅速抽去导尿管，手掌包裹住男孩青涩的阴茎。  
“嗯哈……baby bat，一起……”  
配合抽插的频率，Dick撸动着男孩的欲望。  
“嗯唔……Damian……我是……”  
在情欲的快感和吸血后的满足感双重刺激下，Damian嘴角带着血，舌尖温柔地舔舐自己留下的牙洞。  
“Damian。”  
医生在他耳边呢喃，早就蠢蠢欲动的精细胞一股脑地涌进男孩体内。与此同时，医生的手掌中一片湿热。  
室内一时间一片寂静，只余两人深深浅浅的呼吸声。  
大口喘了几下之后，医生这才终于仔细的端详起了身下的“人”。  
因为方才激烈的运动，小吸血鬼过分苍白的皮肤也浮现出了一片微红，身体也有了些许的温热。他半倚在床上，胸膛快速的起伏着，过分鲜艳的唇微微张开，不断吸取着空气。  
有那么一瞬间，医生差点以为这是一个再正常不过的小男孩，稚嫩而诱人，却毫不自知。这个认知让他一瞬间有些不详的预感，而Damian却丝毫没有注意到人类突然变化的眼神。初经人事的他还久久沉浸在高潮的余韵中，身下的穴口一下又一下无意识的夹着。  
格雷森的眼神又暗了几分，他甚至感觉依旧埋在对方体内的部分又有抬头的趋势。也许…可以换个花样玩玩，他不仅玩味的勾起了唇角。  
Dick干脆解开了男孩脚踝上的束缚，让他整个挂在自己身上，而后用半软的阴茎缓慢抽插着。  
Damian打了个呵欠露出尖尖的犬齿，似乎并不在意体内的动作，反而发出愉悦的闷哼声，这让Dick更为心动。当他袭击这个小吸血鬼时，只想到春风一度，陪他度过这个无聊的值班夜，但此时他却不想放开了，他下身的小兄弟也似乎这么想。  
当他打算再次享受一番云雨时，肩膀却被一双有力的大手抓住。  
没有人注意到事情是怎么发生的，一切都发生的太过突然。  
紧紧掐握着臀部的手和埋在体内的研磨的部分快速的抽离，Damian不由得跌回了床上。没了阻挡，先前射入体内的精液缓缓的流了出来，这种异样而又空虚的感觉让他不由得难耐的呻吟了起来——直到一样有些坚硬却很轻薄的东西覆在了他的身上。这个……这个触感……！他猛然睁开了眼睛。  
房间的门依旧紧闭着，头顶的吊灯还一下一下执着的闪着。房间里却凭空多出来了一个人，不不不，确切的说不是人。  
初代吸血鬼，Bruce Wayne.

“……Father.”  
Dick被一只有力的手掐着脖子按在病床不远处的储物柜上，惊魂刚定的他才有机会看这不速之客。  
一身正装的男人伟岸而威严，炯炯有神的目光直盯着年轻的医生。  
“你都做了什么？”  
男人咬牙道，一边尖利的犬齿一闪而过。  
“...呃唔”  
医生刚要开口，脖子上的禁锢猛的增强，他感到眼前开始一明一暗，就像那盏快要坏掉的灯。  
Damian跌跌撞撞的跑了过来。老蝙蝠盖在他身上的披风对于他的体型有些长，短短的距离，他被绊了好几下，几乎是扑倒在Bruce的身上的。  
“No,father,no kill！  
“......”  
年长的吸血鬼什么也没说，唇边的纹路变得更加可怖了，仿佛在做着极大的心里斗争，坚硬冰冷的手指收紧又放松，反复了几次才悻悻的放下了手。  
但养了那么久的孩子就这么栽在一个人类手上，吸血鬼爸爸实在是不甘心，于是复又出手，把还在捂着脖子艰难喘气格雷森重重的摔了出去。  
“Damian，我们....”走字还没说完，年轻的吸血鬼突然难受的弯下了腰，仿佛被重物击中了一样。  
Bruce瞬间移动到他身边扶他，一边疑惑的发问“你......”  
这症状对于吸血鬼来说可不常见，难道是因为那个人类的原因...？他再次愠怒的瞪视着被摔到了一旁的人类，后者正因数次撞击而痛苦的蜷缩着。  
一人一吸血鬼如出一辙的动作和反应......一种不祥的预感突然击中了活了几千年的吸血鬼，甚至令他晃了一下。天哪，不会是...不会是...  
“他在和你...和你...的时候喂你喝了他的血？！”Bruce说了好几次，始终无法道出那龌龊的事实。  
因为Damian吸血鬼和人类的混血体质，若他与人类结合时饮用了对方的血，那就是肉体和精神的双重结合，相当于缔结契约。契约成立之后，两人共享寿命，共同承担外力侵袭。  
这契约的存在也正是Bruce最初告诫Damian不要吸食人血的初衷，谁想到却阴差阳错的造成了这样的结果。看来都是天意。  
医生总算缓过气来，与此同时，Damian的气色也好了许多。  
“是的，先生。”  
Dick毕竟是医学出身，更何况还当过几年战地军医，什么生离死别大场面没见过，即使面对一个成年吸血鬼，也恢复得很快，这让Bruce瞬间有些刮目相看。  
“父亲，这究竟是……”  
Damian疑惑地发问，也从缺氧中缓了回来，被披风裹着靠在储物柜上。医生本能地靠过去让男孩依靠在他身上。  
“你们无意中完成了古老的仪式，被绑定了。”  
“绑定？……我们……我们……”  
男孩突然脸红起来，低下头。  
“你们共享了寿命与感官。”Bruce面无表情解释道带着与生俱来的威严，“Damian，我很失望，同时也很抱歉。是我的疏忽才导致这些，我会想办法解除……”  
“先生，请问我能否发表我的意见？”  
医生突然发话，年长吸血鬼的视线又回到他身上。  
“也就是说，你现在杀不了我。”  
医生得意笑了，让Bruce又恨不得掐住他脖子。  
“我并不想解除绑定，或许……Damian也不愿意？我想我们可以尝试保持这段关系。”  
医生有些小心翼翼的去追寻那双明亮的绿眼睛。他知道自己犯了罪，即使对方早就不是外表看起来那样的少年了，他内心还是惴惴不安，如果他愿意在给他一次机会，他一定会好好对他，重新开始；如果他想解除，那他也......  
“我不想解除。”小吸血鬼突然开了口，灼灼的眸对上了格雷森的蔚蓝的眼睛，声音却向着一旁再次重复道，“Father，我说，我不想解除契约。”  
格雷森多年不曾波动过的心剧烈的颤动起来，那双绿色的眸子简直像团绿色的火焰，将他灼烧的体无完肤。  
他是不是很久之前就中了这只小吸血鬼的幻术他无从得知，不过如果这是梦，他也甘愿沉沦。  
不知道是他先把Damian搂住的，还是Damian先靠过来的，也有可能是同时。两人终究是转变成了依偎的姿势。  
他用下巴蹭了蹭男孩的头发，发出了一声叹息。  
“Damian……”  
“嗯。”


End file.
